The Story of Invader Jack:How She Got to Earth
by jackskellintgon562
Summary: The tallest have grown overly tired of Zim, so they're going to assign help from a very odd assassin/invader.With the help of her very unique companion, Jack will travel to earth in search for this so called invader. No OC/Zim love, none whatsoever
1. Chapter 1

The Story of Invader Jack

How She Got To Earth

By

JackSkellington562

Ch. 1 The Explanatory chapter

Well, to make this as interesting as can possibly be, we begin with the vast pit that is space, floating endlessly above the planets, but what we don't expect is a large and very powerful alien vessel called the Armada. Lined with heavy weaponry, guarded by remarkably powerful shields, and great maneuvering skills for such a large ship makes it the perfect vessel for conquering the lesser races below them. Scary isn't it? Yes this ship is owned by great rulers of the galaxies who are indeed smart, skilled, and powerful. What are their names you may ask? Most species of aliens call them horrible killers; others may call them ruthless planet stealers. Whatever the case may be, they are all of these things and more. But that's not their names, on their planets, they are known as great rulers that have been named the tallest: to be specific, Tallest Red and Tallest Purple. Obviously, because they are very tall, that's the main reason for both of them being the rulers of their planet. Reason for this is because not very many of their species grew to be as tall as they were. This race that worships them for their height you may wonder are called Irkens, a very, very powerful race. How did they become so powerful? Simple, conquering other planets with great weaponry. That's how the U.S. got their appreciation, and that's exactly what the Irken race did to get theirs. 

Now this is where it gets interesting. See, two rulers can't conquer all of these planets by themselves, so they have even the shorter ones help them in their intergalactic warfare. Well, at least those who are skilled enough to make the cut. Few do, but to their race it's one of the highest honors there is, besides being designated as one of the tallest. But, one of them who "_was"_ skilled enough was…well…a defect. But anyhow, this one small Irken held off their greatest plans for world conquest by blowing up half the planet, and all the other invaders. Who is this little alien you may ask? His name is Zim and he is _the_ Irken defect. Anyhow, after this incident he was banished, but somehow quit being banished just to be reassigned in Operation: Impending Doom 2. But, hew was sent to a far off planet that we call earth. Even after his "_great assigning_", he won't leave the tallest alone, and they're sick of it. So, on this very day that they're not concerning themselves with the operation, they're off to find a way to get rid of the so called pest that is Zim. 

End of Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

Ch 2. The Secret Weapon

Again, we start off, with the Armada and I already told you about all that in the first chapter. So if you didn't read it, I advise you go back and do so. Well, anyway, the Armada is flying through space obviously to reach a certain destination. What destination? Well you're about to find out in a few seconds.

As The Tallest fly through the sky, one tallest, being Tallest Purple, looks out the window irritatingly wondering when they were going to arrive. "Are we at the station yet?" this is the question Tallest Purple asked Red. "Actually yes, we've been waiting on you to put in our access code!" Tallest Red stated looking generally pissed. "Oh! Right, I know that code, don't I?" Tallest Purple said with a confused look on his face. Tallest Red was growing even more pissed as Purple became even more confused. "Why do I trust you with access codes?" This was a question that Tallest Red always thought to himself, but never bothered to ask out loud until now. "Just lucky I guess", I guess that was the only response that Purple could think of right now, but that really didn't help their current situation. So, Tallest Purple did what was best for everybody (and his well being) and began to input the code into the computer. 

As he began, a horribly dark voice from the computer arose and asked Tallest Purple for the password. "Insert password." Tallest Purple thought about it, because like he was told two seconds ago, he should know the code. "Umm…" that was all he could think of, and that was all that came out of his mouth. Anyhow, this made Tallest Red confused, again he should know this. So Tallest Red asked him "Well? Are you going to put in the password? Purple thought about this for a moment and blurted out the first thing that came to mind' "We come in peace!" Tallest Red was pissed and shocked all at the same time as he said "No, not that, our password! ... idiot." "Okay fine, I'll do it." Replied Tallest Purple. Tallest Red waited for about two seconds before he lost all patience "We kind of need to do this NOW!" "I will, just give me a minute." He assured Tallest Red like he usually _tried to do. _"I just…um…need…to... de-uh…it's just." Red lowered his eyes in irritation and asked Purple the question we all would love to know "You don't remember it do you?" "Um, no." said Purple. Red replied irritatingly and said, "Oh great, MOVE!" Tallest Red pushed him out of the way and put in the code. It was obvious actually because all the code really is so just happens to be TR and TP. Very easy to remember you'd think, but I guess not. Well, not for purple anyway. Red put in the code as quickly as possible, just so they could get what they needed and go…or at least who they needed. 

End of Chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

When they were just outside the imprisonment station, which was a large building that stood over 200 feet in height. Avery dark building, this was so no happiness could ever reach the inside of the building. The door to the ship lowered them to the station doors. Two guards to the right and left of the gates waited at the front. Yes, there is more than one front gate; in fact there are 12 gates. This is because of the fact that this is an imprisonment station for some of the aliens who have committed some of the worst crimes in the galaxy. It's a wonder why they didn't just put Zim here in the first place. The Guards were actually much larger than the Tallest were, which really scared Tallest Purple.

The two very muscular guards covered with armor and very powerful weapons and who were twice the size of Sizlorr, stood firmly as the Tallest approached the gates. "State your business at Imprisonment Area 1-15!" This is what the guard said as he waited for a response, Purple was about to speak. "We come in" this was stopped almost immediately by Tallest Red "We need to pick up a package in person. Prisoner #84?" Both guards stared blankly at him until finally the left guard gave a response, "Proceed!" As soon as this was said, the first gate opened, and then shut behind them as they went through. Tallest Purple was still scared of the Two very large guards tail-gating them through the area. The guards had to follow the Tallest through the gates for two reasons: 

1. The gates wouldn't open and shut behind them as followed.

2. Safety reasons: 1 out of 63 chances, people escaped. Now they know these aren't very high chances, but they couldn't risk letting beings such as the Tallest get hurt in their station. 

As they went through the last gate, there was a final door that actually led to the inside corridors of the imprisonment station. Once they reached the final door a hidden camera came out of the wall, along with a DNA scanner. The only reason the camera was there was to make sure they knew exactly who came in, by name and face. The guards easily passed this part of the security and let the tallest get to the inside of the station at long last. When they got inside, they saw the dark corridors that didn't look much better than the outside of the imprisonment station. The walls were a horribly dark red so there was barely any light ever shown. The floor was musty and dirty, it had cracks going all through it. The building looked decrepit, but it was as durable and as strong as the Armada. Unbelievable by how it looked, but…it was. They led them through about five different hallways and went past rooms with #s 27 - 78, and with every new hallway there was another DNA scanner. Every new finger print scan, laser scan and retina scanner they went by was seen over a hundred times. But, whatever they thought was necessary I guess. When they finally reached door # 84, they felt relieved that they were about to get the package and go. Although, there was a question on Red's mind, and he wanted to know the answer. So, when they were only two feet away from the cell door, Tallest Red addressed the gate keeper drones next to the cell and asked "Is all this security really necessary, I mean come on! Who's going to be able to even get out of these cells?" Purple replied "Seriously, I've been locked in one of these before." Tallest Red put his hands to his face in irritation. Tallest Purple looked confused and answered "What?" Not knowing what he did wrong. The Gate keeper drone #1 simply stated "We need all the security we can get, some of the captives we hold here are pretty conniving. Can get around our security systems easily. That's why the walls are crimson titanium, so they can't get to the wiring. If they did they'd shut down the power and BAM! "The guard had gotten to aggressive and punched the gate keeper drone next to him. Tallest Purple and Tallest Red looked at the fallen guard wide eyed. "Ouch" was Tallest Red's reply, while Tallest Purple blurted out his thoughts again "That sounded unpleasant." The not fallen gate keeper relied with "Yes it was! That's why you don't get me riled up!" He continued on not realizing that the Tallest were out in horrible shock at this point. "Anyhow, BAM!" He yelled again and scared Tallest Purple. "The power's down long enough to get that escapee and five others out of there cells. Cannot let that happen." Coincidentally the power went out just as this was said. 

End of Chapter 3


End file.
